


洛基的嘲讽

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是根据北欧神话中洛基与绮瞳的苹果的故事改编，并用上Marvel背景写成的小短篇。</p><p>不存在明显的CP，最多只能算是Thor&Loki？</p>
            </blockquote>





	洛基的嘲讽

事情的起因其实是西芙多了一根白头发。

而托尔现在就得站在纯黑的铁门前，透过小小的窗口看着洛基被铁链锁在没有一丝光线的屋子里——他的弟弟，记忆中永远把满头黑发整齐梳向脑后，用漂亮的金绿色装扮自己的弟弟，如今垂首坐在浸着积水的冰冷地砖上，浓黑并微微卷曲的长发杂乱地垂在耳际，苍白消瘦的面孔融进屋子的黑暗里，只剩下狼一般发亮的眼睛对着他冒出幽幽的绿色。

托尔的东征让他错过了兀儿德之泉边发生的一场好戏，从仆从们谣传的低语中捕捉到的几个模糊词汇里似乎是说洛基把齐聚的众神逐个奚落了一遍。

周一的上午，诸神照往常一样参加兀儿德之泉的会议，在神祇们到得七七八八的时候——当然，这时候的洛基应该还独自呆在自家宽敞的阳台上，让阿斯加德早晨的阳光把他心爱的头盔浸满金色——土地女神西芙却远没有洛基这样闲适的心情，因为她最为珍贵的黑发——对，是自从上次被洛基剪掉所有金发之后只能长成黑色，却使她变得愈发美丽的黑发丛中，多出了一根刺目的白发。这对于一个神祇来讲是怎样的耻辱啊！于是当这位骄傲且出了名的坏脾气的女神大步流星地踏进广场，并大肆抱怨绮瞳与博拉琪此次出行的时间过久，而无法及时提供青春苹果的时候，广场中其他的神祇也似乎终于意识到他们也确实有一段日子没有见到博拉琪夫妇了。

但让情况变得尴尬的是接下来发生的一幕，因为博拉琪带着自己吟游时用的里拉琴迈着优雅的步伐走进来，而他身边没有绮瞳。

诸神们在交谈中惊诧地发现博拉琪的远游并没有带上他的妻子，而他们分明记得自他出门的第一天起就没人再见过那位春之女神。终于意识到事情不对劲的神祇们慌乱地在广场里窜来窜去，大家纷纷交代出自己最后一次见到绮瞳的时间，最终得出了所有人都没有在博拉琪出门之前见过绮瞳的结论——至少，是在场的所有人。

偏偏这时候，洛基就踩着不紧不慢的步子走进来，把广场上的气温骤降了十度。所有人都停止了言语，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着这个披着绿色披风的俊俏年轻人。而刚一走进来就注意到气氛不对的洛基在这时候停下脚步，用他那双透亮的绿色眼睛回看每一个盯视他的人，与这些屏住呼吸，剑拔弩张的神祗不同，他的眼神显得懒散而优美，只有眼角不时被兀儿德之泉的泉水点亮的光辉还能让大家想起站在他们面前的不是别人，正是恶作剧之神。

“邪神洛基，不然还能有谁呢？我只是好奇我们为什么没有早点想到。”丰饶之神弗雷抱起手臂，跳跃的尾音充满嘲讽。

“卑鄙的巨人之子，要说这事儿不是他干的，我才感到奇怪哩。”战神提尔也没有放过这个能够贬斥洛基的机会。

与之相对的，刚刚到来的邪神还没能弄清事情的原委，诸神全无善意的眼神却已给了他足够的提示。故事的发展可想而知，众神一致同意洛基需要为绮瞳的失踪负责，而擅于辩论的邪神借机揭了每一位神祇的短，最终被奥丁打入地牢。

“如果他不把绮瞳找回来，他就要一辈子待在那里。”这是女神格欧费茵的原话。

托尔无法确定传闻的真假，但儿时兀儿德之泉边上，他们的老师为兄弟教授历史的时候，仅仅因为一个古语的发音无法确定就被洛基嘲讽了整整一个夏天的记忆让他相信仆从们的低语也许并非都是谣言。

“我的哥哥，”托尔没有想到率先开口的会是洛基。温婉优雅的声线，悠扬调笑的语气，如果不是亲眼见证之下的落魄，托尔几乎会以为跟他说话的仍旧是那个嘴角永远带着笑意，眼里却跃动着狡黠的恶作剧之神。“你终于愿意来看你落魄的弟弟了么？”

“洛基！”属于雷神的低沉声线在愤怒中顺着墙壁传开，整个地牢都在一瞬间充满了震颤着的轰鸣声，“这次你又做了什么？”

铁门另一头出奇的安静。地牢里充斥着潮湿味道的空气在托尔的鼻腔中穿梭，洛基的下半身似乎都浸在积水里，托尔看不清楚，他只能用身后竖在墙边的火把带来的微弱光线隐约辨认出洛基微微扬起的头颅。

“老实说，我这次什么都没干。”托尔注意到洛基把重音放在了“这次”上，他皱起眉头，喉咙里浮起低浅的咆哮声。通常阿斯加德的神祇们在说话这件事上都保持着和托尔相同的语调，那是他可以理解的“语言”。但他从来都没法明白洛基这种古怪的重音里到底包含了几层意思，或者说，他甚至没法分辨这句话文字意思上的真伪。

“洛基！现在不是玩闹的时候！如果你知道绮瞳在哪里，最好赶紧说出来！”托尔的一只拳头挥向铁门，巨大的冲击力让墙壁上多出一道狭长的裂口。细碎的石渣从墙缝上滚下来，还没能落到地面墙上的裂缝就消失了。

托尔粗重的呼吸声慢慢平复下来。黑暗之中，洛基下颚的阴影似乎缩小了一点，他微微偏过脑袋，“正如我说的，这次我什么都没干。”

 

 

洛基当然不愿去把绮瞳找回来，这也是他被关押在地牢里整整一周的原因。在意识到威逼显然对这个恶作剧之神起不了作用之后，众神就让刚从边陲回来的托尔去劝服他古怪脾气的弟弟。如果说阿斯加德真的还有什么人能够说动洛基的话，恐怕就只有这位高大威武的金发神祇了。

托尔愤怒的质问并没有让洛基妥协，他只得转向好言相劝。

“即使绮瞳的失踪跟你没有关系，”托尔沉下声线，看着地牢里的洛基靠着墙给自己换了一个更为舒服的姿势，“但青春苹果还是整个神族都不可缺少的宝物。如果不尽快找到绮瞳，阿斯加德将会迎来毁灭性的灾难。”

“噢，我亲爱的哥哥，你是指大家都会耗尽寿命，如同凡人一样苍老而死？”洛基笑起来，欢乐的咯咯声在牢房的墙壁上跳跃。“你是这个意思么？”

托尔的脸颊有些发烧，他想起弗丽嘉添上皱纹的额头，想起西芙多出了十几根的白头发，但他捏紧了拳头，“是的。我就是这个意思。我们都会苍老而死，包括你在内。”

“嗯。”洛基坐在地上轻哼了一声。托尔仍旧看不见他的表情，但凭着他对弟弟的了解，不难猜想此时洛基脸上一定又出现了他那独有的似笑非笑的神情。“也许那就是我想要的。”

这样轻描淡写的语气终于让托尔发现自己无言以对，他决定回闪电宫休息一晚，明天再到地牢来劝说他顽固的弟弟。当天夜晚，托尔躺在他华丽的床铺上，眼睛直盯着天花板镂金的雕纹。

与阿斯加德的其他神祇不同的是，对于托尔来讲，事情的起因远不止于西芙的白头发。

他有自己的开头。

索列姆海姆的神牛欧德姆布拉一直是托尔与三武士的赌约中无法忽视的对象。传说中因为出生于冰火交界的地方，通体漆黑，体型巨大的欧德姆布拉脚下踏着火焰，口中却可以喷出冰雪。它的乳汁永不干涸，甚至巨人尤弥尔都是在它的哺乳中长大。

但任由这些阿斯加德年轻骄傲的神祇们怎么吹嘘都好，他们其实连一只活的神牛都没有见过。于是这天，当洛基兴冲冲地跑到托尔面前，告诉他自己找到了抓住神牛的办法，托尔当然是毫不犹豫地答应了他提出同行的邀请。

毫不犹豫并不代表着完全相信，实话说托尔的一大部分希望都放在了等着看洛基笑话的念头上，但对于捕捉神牛的渴望又让他真心期待洛基能够成功。

“如果我引来了神牛，那么你就要负责击败他。”洛基趴在托尔耳边悄声说道。

于是这就成为了他们之间的约定。

捕捉神牛就和它听起来一样困难，甚至还要多一点。因为他们要克服的第一道障碍就是离开阿斯加德，到达约顿海姆——奥丁和劳菲的条约使他们不能寻求海姆达尔的帮助使用彩虹桥，然而除此之外托尔几乎想不到任何离开阿斯加德的方法。

对此洛基显然有着完全不同的见解。他带着握着雷神之锤的托尔在阿斯加德里穿来穿去，直到连托尔都无法通过周遭的环境辨认自己身处的地方的时候，他突然扑上来捂住托尔的眼睛，在一段繁杂冗长却又在他口中飞速进行的咒语之后，洛基冰凉的手指慢慢移开，托尔突然觉得气温降得厉害。

“这……这不会是……”托尔怔怔地望着眼前飞舞的风雪，有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“约顿海姆——准确来讲，是索列姆海姆。”洛基自豪地笑起来。

“你可以保证这不是你新研究出来的幻术？”托尔皱起眉头，冷空气让他绷起肩膀。

“即使强大如我，我亲爱的哥哥，也没法完成影响这么大面积的幻术。”微笑着的火神扬起眼角，墨绿色的眼睛再次冒出狡黠的光芒。“这里确实是索列姆海姆。不过当然，如果你害怕了的话，它也可以马上不是。”

“在你出生以来的这么长的时间里，你有见过我哪怕有一刻是害怕的么？”强壮的雷神转过身为弟弟挡住呼啸的寒风，脸上已经露出了充满战意的笑容。“接下来怎么样？我们就要在这里站着直到神牛出现为止么？”

洛基在托尔的问话中挑起眉毛，等到空气中凝聚了足够的沉默之后才坏笑着收起下巴，“是你太久没有打猎了，还是我一直以来都高估了你的狩猎技巧？”洛基毫不客气地扬起声调，微微偏过脑袋的同时皱了皱眉毛。“要得到好的猎物至少得提供与之相匹配的诱饵，不是么？”

托尔抿起嘴唇，没有还嘴的打算。在嘲讽这件事上他一直都不是弟弟的对手。但洛基的笑容让他有了一丝不安。

穿着金色胸甲的邪神转动手腕，绿色的烟雾缠绕在修长的手指上，直到烟雾散尽，他手里那个冒着淡淡红光的球形物体才终于显现出来。

“青春苹果？！”托尔大叫起来，“你要用青春苹果来引诱神牛？！”这种无意义的重复引起了洛基的不悦，他皱皱鼻子，没有回答托尔的问题。

“好吧……”他决定换个问法，“你是怎么跟绮瞳说的？总不至于说我们要用它来捉一只神牛吧？”

“我就是这么说的。”洛基点点头，表情出乎意料的严肃。

“然后她就给你了？！”托尔张大眼睛，下巴已经快要掉到地上了。

“怎么可能？”洛基朝天上翻了个白眼。

在托尔越发持久的沉默和完全无法松开的眉头中终于无法忍受的邪神耸了耸肩膀，“好吧，我只是找到了绮瞳藏苹果的地方而已。”

“你……什么？！”托尔再次大喝起来。握着雷神之锤的手加重了几分力道，“可是……我以为绮瞳说没人能找到她的苹果！”

洛基哈哈大笑，“海姆达尔还说过没人能逃脱他的视线呢。”

所以那里，就是托尔记忆中洛基第一次跟这个事件扯上关系的时候。他在床上翻了个身，把手臂弯曲起来枕到颧骨下面。

突然从视野之外冲进来的并不是欧德姆布拉，但它的的确确，是一头神牛。托尔可以用自己的荣誉起誓他从没见过这么大的母牛，所以当这头通体漆黑的漂亮家伙踩着火焰向他奔来的时候，他兴奋得几乎快要跳起来。

手里突然被塞进的苹果让托尔回过头，“接下来的事情就交给你了。”洛基在他身后笑着退开，轻快的步伐把他带到不远处的石堆边坐下。

在神牛不断的接近中，脚下的地面逐渐出现的轻微震颤和隆隆声响变得愈发明晰，托尔的右手紧握雷神之锤，左手把苹果送进嘴里咬了一口。

如果真要算的话，神牛其实并不是托尔打倒的——他的确苦战了许久，并且一直压制着神牛的攻势，可是古老生物的魔法终归有些麻烦，鉴于托尔对于魔法一向不是那么擅长。原本印象中一直坐在石堆边上的弟弟不知从哪里窜出来，在牛头上来了最后一击——尖锐狭长的冰锥直直刺进神牛的头顶，再从下巴下面穿出来。可是当托尔回头的时候，弟弟仍旧在石堆边上坐得好好的。如果仔细回忆的话，他还能想起使出致命一击的洛基对着自己身后露出的微笑，以及不知从什么时候起就没有停止在他们头顶盘旋的乌鸦一声声刺耳的鸣叫。

托尔懊恼地捶了捶床板，在连续翻了几次身之后干脆从床上坐起来。

最让他怀疑的还是洛基的失踪的那天。

最先提醒托尔的人是西芙——虽然准确地讲，那并不能被称作提醒，因为西芙只是在托尔连续取得三场比武的胜利之后不冷不热地说了一句“今天那个油嘴滑舌的家伙倒是没来”，也就在那时候，托尔才意识到这是第一次弟弟没有在身后看着自己。

他去了洛基最喜欢的图书馆，去了武器库，去了金宫，还有兀儿德之泉，他甚至仰着脖子站在世界之树脚下抬头大喊洛基的名字——但洛基都没有出现。一个畏缩的仆从含含糊糊地嘀咕了几句洛基抓着一只乌鸦的脚离开了阿斯加德之类的话语，还隐约提起一个叫作夏基的名字，托尔并没有在意。

直到第二天中午，托尔在洛基的宫殿中找到他——他的脸色比以往还要苍白，眼眶下泛着浓浓的青黑，布满血丝的眼睛把平日里闪着狡黠的绿色也掩抑下去。从椅子上站起身的时候洛基反常地扶了扶椅背，随后的言语却又回复了往日的机智。

再后来，托尔出门远征，回来就只能看到被关在黑压压的地牢里千夫所指的洛基。

 

 

清晨，托尔再次来到阿斯加德地牢，却被告知洛基已经离开。他匆匆赶到金宫，握着永恒之枪的奥丁坐在王座上，俯视跪在厅前的洛基。托尔走到王座前，还没说话就被西芙拦住拉到一边。托尔皱起眉头，在西芙眼里找到了警示的神色。他回过头，人头攒动的大厅被完整收进眼里。金宫从来没有如同现在这样拥挤，显示出不同时期苍老特征的众神围聚在大殿周围，等待着奥丁对洛基的审判。

“我听说你改变主意，愿意找回绮瞳了？”众神之父声嗓音低沉，仅剩的眼睛却分外严厉。

“是的。”洛基抬眸，脸上写满真诚。

“从昨天到今天，是什么让你想通了呢？”

邪神冷笑：“我总不能永远待在地牢里。”

奥丁没有说话。

“我确实知道绮瞳在哪里，”洛基扬起头，换上的是自信满满的表情，“但要救她还需要一样东西。”

奥丁点头，等着他说完。

“我需要爱之女神弗蕾亚的羽衣。”

诸神哗然。

爱之女神弗蕾亚上前一步：“邪神洛基，我不明白我的羽衣跟你找回绮瞳有什么关系。”

洛基侧目，嘴角挑起笑容：“因为救绮瞳要牵涉到把一个人变成一只鸟的问题。”

“我不明白，”弗蕾亚摇摇头，“凭借你的魔法，变成一只鸟根本不是难事。”

洛基偏过脑袋，微笑着不说话。

奥丁从王座上起身，“弗蕾亚，你应把羽衣借与他。”弗蕾亚皱着眉头退下，奥丁补充：“你还需要什么？”

“事实上，不需要了。”洛基从地上起身，“如果没别的事的话，我就去救人了。”

 

 

事情的收尾并没有人们想象中那样简单，穿上了羽衣的洛基变成一只漂亮的七色鸟儿，一路飞到索列姆海姆，直到降落在夏基关押绮瞳的牢房窗户上。爱美的春之女神在这时候终于没能顾上她漂亮的浅绿色裙摆，整个人坐在布满灰尘的地面上，原本闪亮的金发已经暗淡下去，里面还夹杂了几根枯草尖儿。

洛基站在铁栏外，正好看到绮瞳祷告的样子——“我亲爱的博拉琪啊，希望你早日前来救我。”七色的鸟儿站在窗台上跳舞，歌声甜美，曲调悠扬。可唱出的歌词却是尖刻的，他先是把期待博拉琪的绮瞳狠狠嘲讽了一番，接着提出要把绮瞳变成一只核桃。

刚刚认出洛基的女神从地上猛地站起来，脸上瞬间恢复了高傲的神色。

“狡诈的洛基！你以为我不知道么？你和托尔杀死了夏基的神牛，被他抓住后又以我的苹果为筹码换取你的自由。现在你要把我变成核桃，再以鸟儿的姿态把吞下去，以为这样就再也没人能揭露你的罪行了么？！”绮瞳站在监牢里大喊大叫，守门的狱卒以为她是气急了在与一只鸟儿说话，便不予理会。

“愚蠢的绮瞳啊，”鸟儿站在窗沿上，啁啾得分外好听，“我只是告诉你我见过和你所拥有的一样的苹果，孤身离开阿斯加德却被抓走的人可是你自己。”鸟儿发出清脆的笑声，“再者，你把藏匿青春苹果的位置告诉夏基了么？”

“当然没有。”绮瞳扬起下巴，从鼻孔中重重地哼出一声。

“既然如此，你又怎么说我用你的苹果换取了我的自由呢？”

绮瞳被气得脸颊通红。

“我现在虽穿着弗蕾亚的羽衣，但终究不是鸟儿。我好心提出用魔法把你变成核桃，带你离开这里，你却以为我要以鸟儿的姿态把你吞下去。”洛基在窗台上展了展翅膀，“既然如此，也许你可以等待你那只懂装腔作势，吟诗作赋的爱人来救你。看看他会不会为了你只身来到巨人的领地。”

绮瞳的眼神明显地犹豫了。

“现在听从我的指示，或是永远待在这里，这是你的选择。”

春之女神皱起眉头，手指搅动着裙摆向后退了几步，最终咬着下唇无奈地点头。

七色鸟儿骄傲地摇摇尾巴，把她变成一颗刚好可以抓在爪子当中的核桃，展开翅膀飞上天空。狱卒们追赶上来，却只听见鸟儿清脆的鸣叫，“美丽的春之女神，被变成乌鸦的夏基带到索列姆海姆，现在却又要被变成鸟儿的我带回阿斯加德。听起来还真是讽刺。”鸟儿把话语编织成诗歌的韵脚，在天色里唱得欢快。

_随时可能从高空坠落的春之女神，_

_随时可以被吞进肚子的春之女神。_

_她以为自己掌控了最宝贵的时间，_

_却连命运也放在别人手里。_

_她以为自己掌控了最宝贵的时间，_

_却连命运也放在别人手里。_


End file.
